You and I
by YangtoherYin
Summary: One is filthy rich. The other your average highschool girl. What happens when their two worlds collide as if by fate? bad at summies. Please R&R! XD


*beep beep beep* was the sound of the alarm clock that went off in apartment 103 in the room of a certain freshman. Her eyes shot open.

"First day of school! Got to get dress!" she exclaimed as she jumped out of bed and went to go freshen up. Immediately she got dressed and tiptoed into her kitchen.

"No sign of him so far…" she mumbled to herself. She swiftly grabbed a banana off the counter and tiptoed to the door. She then turned the knob making as little noise as possible

"MAKA!" screamed a red-haired man as he burst through the door.

"Argh!" yelled said girl.

"Were you going to leave without addressing your Papa?"

"How many times do I have to tell you? You're _**not**_ my papa."

"Aww...Maka..." said the man as he shrank back in a nearby corner hurt by his own flesh and bloods coldness towards him.

"I'm going to school now. I don't want to be late on my first day."

"At least stay and let me make you breakfast. You have an hour left. And you're not even dressed properly." He pointed out. Maka was about to retort something back when she looked down and saw he was right. She was wearing a yellow and gray striped jacket, with a white tank top, and an red thigh-hi sock with green stars on one leg and an orange and white striped one on the other, with purple shoes and a black mini-skirt with one stripe going across the bottom. Maka's face flushed instantly. There no way that she would show up on the first day of school looking like this. She ran back into their house and into her room ignoring the puppy dog stare from her father. There was this frilly dress that he had bought just for her so she could wear it for her first day but she refuses to. Not only is it girly but she would never accept a present from her father.

While in the comfort of her room Maka looks for what to wear. She finds a white dress shirt with a green striped tie, a plaid red and black miniskirt to match and black combat boots. She then finds the two scrunches that she always uses to put her hair into her signature ponytails.

"_Mama Mama!" screams the 4 year old._

"_What is it Maka sweet heart?" says her mother_

"_My pigtails remember! You have to put them in for me."_

"_Oh, silly me. I can't believe I forgot." says Maka's mom as she pats her lap gesturing said child to sit down. Gracefully she runs her fingers through the little girls' hair making sure that not strand one hair is misplaced and they are divided evenly into two perfect ponytails at the sides of her head. All was well until she saw various luggage bags at the foot of the door._

"_All done!' says Maka's mom. Immediately she jumps off her mother lap and runs to the door._

"_Are we going on a trip? Are we, are we? I wanna go to Disney Land!' screams the little girl._

_Her heart sinks. "No I'm sorry Maka sweetie. This trip is only for mommy."_

"_Your…you're not taking me and papa with you?" _

"_I'm afraid not."_

"_NO! I don't want you to go mommy…."_

"_Don't worry. Everything's going to be OK."_

"_You Promise?"_

"_Yes. I promise."_

After that never to be seen by little Maka who is now all grown. Of course she gets postcards every once in a while whenever she goes someplace new and presents on her birthday and Christmas but, she never comes to visit her. By now she probably forgotten what her mom looks like. She tries to imagine every time she looks in the mirror but all she can see is plain old Maka. Not elegant like her mom, smart like her, but not attractive. The last time she tried to it hurt her brain so hard that she went on a rampage and broke her mirror, punching it so hard her knuckles began to bleed. The scar still remains. Now whenever she reaches to put on her pigtails the same reoccurring voice of Maka over the years fills her thoughts. "Mama's coming back. Mama's coming back I know she is." But today it's different.

"I wonder if she's swallowed those needles yet. I think so." Whispers Maka to herself as she leaves her room at the smell of fried eggs.

* * *

><p><em>*boom crash BANG* were the sounds that had awoken little toddler Soul that very night. Choosing to ignore it he decided to go back to sleep. Maybe his dad was getting ready to make his breakfast super early. It always took him a lot of tries in order to get it right because he wasn't much of the cook. But he would always cook on Soul's birthday though, the most important day in his entire like. Mr. Garfield Evans was a very happy man and proud of his sons for their musical excellence. He wasn't as much so abusive when it came to practicing but he made sure they practiced and had the best tutors possible for the two boys : his oldest son Wes Evans and his youngest Soul Eater, for his inhumanely sharp teeth from birth, Evans who he loved very much and held dear to his heart. Obviously being the oldest Wes was more skilled so Soul was worked extra hard but was never really able to become as good as his elder. But with these immense sounds echoing through the entire house - or so I should say mansion- made it impossible for him to return to sleep. He rubbed his eyes and evacuated his crib to figure out what had made such noises.<em>

_He went further and further down the hall until he reaches his dad's studio which had the lights turned on. Soon he stood at the doorway with tired eyes and greatly confused. "Daddy? Mommy? What's going on? You guys having a party?" asks little Soul as he points to the spilled "cranberry juice" on the carpet and his dad passed out, while his mother carries a microphone with a sharpened tip._

"_Go back to sleep Soul honey" says his mother._

"_I can', you're making too much noises."_

"_It's going to be OK."_

"_But Daddy… why he sleeping on the floor?"_

"_I said, go. _To_. Sleep." commanded the woman between gritted teeth getting more and more irritated._

"_What's going on mommy is daddy going to wake up?"_

"_ARGH! You know what you little brat? NO! Daddy's not going to wake up. Daddy is dead. You did this to him. It's your entire fault. Daddy was very mad at you because you're no where as near good as your brother Wes. Some might call you talentless. So mommy did daddy a favor and made sure that he wouldn't have to suffer anymore and killed him. I guess I might as well kill you too since you're nothing but a dead weight." yells the deranged woman as she staggers closer and closer to the little boy with a look of murder in her eyes._

"_Wh-what are you doing mommy? Mommy I'm scared" says little Soul as he backs up more and more until his back comes in contact with a wall behind him. He's cornered._

"_Oh you'll understand alright. Very, very soon." She gets closer and closer and closer, and then lunges like a cheetah pouncing her newly found prey._

"_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" shrieks Soul as he squeezes his eyes shut. *zap* *zzzzzz* * thump* _

"_A dead body has been discovered! I repeat a dead body has been discovered," says a man with a mask and a belt with various weapons and a vest that reads "POLICE" along the back. In his hand is a __**tazer**__ with two electrical cords extending from it that are attached to a limp body on the ground—Soul's mother to be exact. He walks closer to her and finally notices soul. "There's a boy too!" he shouts as two men on either side of a stretcher come and take the corpse away."Hello there. I'm Mr. Truman. What's your name?" asked the policeman. Of course who knew who soul was because he was the son of the famous Evans family and he was famous himself for his beautiful piano playing. "Hey. Wanna go for a spin with me in my police car? Its parked right outside." He says extending an inviting hand to soul._

"_O-OK." Says Soul grabbing the officers hand and they leave the room with 2 other police officers._

"_No!" says Mrs. Evans. Apparently the shock didn't last as long as they would have liked. "It wasn't me! I didn't kill my own husband. It was, that. That Monster! Just look at him. Disgusting! Red eyes and sharp jagged teeth with white hair! Just ask him to open his mouth and he'll show you. Hideous!_

"_Ma'am Come with us." say the two policemen that followed as they put up a struggle to keep her down._

'_c'mon soul let's go." says the police officer. Once they step outside the house and into the car. Soul sits in the front with the officer. "Soul, would you mind if I looked at your teeth?" asked the police officer getting curious at what Mrs. Evans had said earlier wondering why she would say such a fib. It's scientifically impossible to have natural sharp teeth as a human._

"_You'll run away from me too." says soul with his mouth nearly closed so it seems no words are coming out._

"_No I won't."_

_Slowly soul opens his mouth and the officer gawks in awe at how they resemble those of a shark. "Child abuse," he mumbles. Excuse me Soul but how did your teeth get like that?"_

"_Born 'em like that."_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_My teeths were always like that._

"_Soul you can tell me if someone one did this to you. Was it your mom? Don't worry about that she's in jail now, where all the bad people are locked up."_

"_Mommy didn't do it! She would never do something like that. My teethies were always like this. Just ask mommy."_

"_I- I would. But, she's been sentence to a death penalty. No one can talk of look or hear from her now…"_

"_I want my mommy! I want my daddy/1 you're a liar! Mommy d-didn't d-do anything. She didn't k-kill daddy! She's just tired Waaaaaaah!"_

"_Soul, please calm down."_

" _Waaah! Waaaah! Waaaaa…_

"Grandmother, can I eat breakfast now?" Soul would have asked but that was a stupid question. He already knew the answer was no. The daily life of Soul Eater Evans: Go to school. Come home. Practice Violin, _**not **_piano. Ever since he moved in with his grandma he's forced to practice violin. So he could one day become the exact equivalent of his brother and maybe even better but as of right now it seemed like a hopeless dream. But take someone off the street and make Soul play for him they'd think he an expert. But apparently he wasn't good enough. Why does he no longer play piano? His grandmother said it was a useless instrument that made an ugly sound. An hour passed and finally Soul had gotten the particular piece of music correct. Of course the responsible thing to do would be to praise I'm but instead

"It took you 15 tries to get it right! Let me not have to deal with this kind of foolishness again. You're beginning to slack off greatly!"

"I apologized."

"Just do it right the first time! Now go freshen up and eat your breakfast or else you'll be late for school.

Being rich Soul had servant to do everything for him. As soon as he got upstairs and undressed he took a shower, which he insist on doing by himself, and upon returning finding a full selection of pre-picked out clothing which is set up for him and he chooses an outfit consisting of a white polo, a navy blue blazer with a black tie and tan dress pants with black dress shoes. Then maids come in to put all the outfits away all neat and tidy. A breakfast fit for a king awaits him as he goes downstairs. But Soul as quite the appetite and his sharp teeth aid in that. He starts to eat in silence. Remembering how before that dreadful night his big brother Wes would have been sitting alongside him laughing at all the jokes his father would always make. A single tear stains the tablecloth.

Throwing up could be heard from inside the bathroom.

"Maka sweetie I'm so sorry! Papa just wanted to do something nice. He didn't know his eggs would make you sick!" yells Spirit Albarn our favorite red-haired man whore that's #1 obsession is his daughter. Still more and more puking could be heard. "Let papa take you to the doctors!" but his rants were hopeless. And after 15 minutes of non-stop puking he calls her name and asks if she's alright. Then the door is slammed in his face.

"Take me to the doctors and be late for my first day of school? No way." She says as she storms out the door.

"But you're not well. And there's no food in your stomach for you to last through the day." His voice is muffles behind the door.

"I'll manage." Replies Maka as she nearly disappeared behind the front door just in time for Spirit to push the door away from him and see

"Kami used to wear her hair in a ponytail all the time." And a grin spreads across his face.

* * *

><p>"All done Soul?" asks a maid in a purple uniform and purple hair. Hers for some reason is different from all the others who wear gold but he lets it slide.<p>

"Yes Blair.'

" Good, because you really must be going. School starts in 10 minutes!"

"Oh no! I can't be late. Goodbye now." Says soul as he gets up and pushes in his chair and heads toward the main entrance.

Just as his face passes Blair's she whispers "Tell me if you see that girl again." And Soul leaves.


End file.
